She Bangs: Prequel to Intergalactic Medley
by Lilly V
Summary: Before Intergalactic Medley, Lita was Angelica, Chyna was still around, and the two were involved in an assasination attempt. Here's how it went... and yes, DX is in this one.


She Bangs: Prequel to "Intergalactic Medley."  
  
By Lilly V  
  
"You called Mr. Heyman?" The familiar voice called.  
  
Paul Heyman spun his chair around to face the woman in his doorway. "Ah, yes, Angelica. Come on in."  
  
The girl sauntered into the room, then threw herself into a chair in front of Heyman's desk. "What's up?" she asked. "Happy to see me?"  
  
"You know it's always a pleasure," Paul had to fight to keep his mouth shut as he watched Angelica's cleavage.  
  
"Did you find me a new target yet?" Angelica twirled her hair in her finger. "I'm BORED!"  
  
"Well, just your luck, kiddo. We found you a new target. And this one should be more than enough fun for ya."  
  
Angelica grinned. "Who is it? Another military muscle man?"  
  
"Nope. It's someone we want out of the way before she becomes too dangerous."  
  
"SHE? It's a she?"  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem?"  
  
"You're sending ME the most wanted assassin in the universe after some bimbo who just happens to be able to fly? Please. I thought you had more faith in me than that."  
  
"Well, if you'd give me enough time to show you her profile…" Heyman tossed Angelica a folder containing the information on her newest target.  
  
She began to browse through the information. "Wow," she gasped. "She's buff. And kinda cute." At Heyman's look. "Oh, you'd kill to see that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Heyman licked his lips. "It would be…interesting."  
  
"In other words, you'd love it." She tossed the file back to her boss. "I'll do it. I'll…" she held her hand to her head. "I think I need to shoot up."  
  
"You'd better go do that," Paul took the file back. "We don't want any uninvited guests getting in the way, do we?"  
  
"I'm telling you, Mark, for the last time, I am happily involved with Hunter. No questions asked. I am very content with my sex life." Chyna walked away from her stalker after she'd finished dismissing him.  
  
"You sure, Chy?" the man yelled from behind her.  
  
"YES!" she responded, turning down another hallway and heading for the lounge where her friends were waiting.  
  
"Hey, Chyna, what's up?" Hunter smiled at his girlfriend as she entered the room.  
  
"Hi Hunter. Hi guys," she acknowledged the other boys.  
  
"Good to see ya," X-Pac said, then turned to Jesse. "Um…what was that you were saying about Pop-Rocks?"  
  
"I was telling you that if you eat those things, then drink a can of soda, your stomach explodes."  
  
Chyna rolled her eyes. "What is going on in here?"  
  
"Another philosophical debate," Hunter informed her. "And you?"  
  
"Ugh, getting rid of Sexual Chutney back there," Chyna collapsed onto a couch and massaged her head. "I really don't like that guy."  
  
"So, what would happen if you drank milk after the Pop-Rocks?" Billy interjected.  
  
"Not exactly sure," Jesse shrugged. "We could try it out. Anybody know where Rocky went?"  
  
"No," Hunter told him.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine," Jesse stood up. "I'm getting a drink. Anybody with me?"  
  
X-Pac stood up and followed his friend. "I'm in. Sounds good. Billy?"  
  
"Sure. Can we get you two anything?" he asked Hunter and Chyna.  
  
"Yeah, a magnum," Chyna laid down. "I need to put it to my head."  
  
As they left, Hunter looked at her. "Long day?"  
  
"You ever have that feeling that something really, really bad is about to happen?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"Well, I have that feeling. It's like whatever's about to happen is very, very bad. And I can't stop it."  
  
"I'm sure it's just a feeling Chy. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right," then, off of Hunter's perplexed look, "what?"  
  
"What would happen if you drank milk with the Pop-Rocks?"  
  
"Degeneration X. Bane of my existence," Vince McMahon looked at the profiles he'd pulled up on his computer. "Five of the most dangerous pilots in the universe, and yet they're goofs."  
  
"And they hate you," his son Shane reminded him. "And everything you stand for."  
  
"I know, I know. Makes me wonder though…they are still an important part of our defense network."  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Maybe, just maybe…I could make one or two of them see the value in siding with me…"  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Lance Storm asked Angelica as she shot up in the med bay.  
  
"Yes," she smirked as she removed the hypodermic needle. "Hurts like hell."  
  
"Well, then why are you smiling?"  
  
"Because it hurts like hell," she rolled down the sleeve of her shirt again. "I like when it hurts."  
  
Lance looked her over. "You don't look like the type to enjoy pain."  
  
Angelica pressed herself up against him. "Well, looks can be deceiving. How do you feel about pain Lance? You like pain? You like when it hurts? When it burns?"  
  
Lance was fighting to keep control of himself.  
  
"You want to see how much I can make it hurt? You want me to make you beg for mercy? Because that's just about what I'm ready to do."  
  
Lance exhaled loudly. "I'll have to take a rain check."  
  
Angelica grinned at him in a playful way. "Alright. You can have your rain check." Then, glancing at his crotch. "And you can have a cold shower too."  
  
After Lance had walked away, Angelica gripped the table near her. "You're not coming out again," she hissed at herself. "I'm not letting you out. Get used to it."  
  
A voice in the back of her head was crying to be let out again. Angelica forced her back again. "You're pathetic. And we're going to kill that woman."  
  
As the voice protested, Angelica shrugged. "Alright, I'm going to kill that woman. You're just going to watch."  
  
"Well, Chyna," Vince smiled at the raven haired woman in his office. "I see you're gaining experience and respect very quickly. In fact, you survive this next mission it looks like you're getting your wings."  
  
Chyna smirked. "What's the catch Vince? There's always a catch."  
  
"There's no catch Chyna. You're a powerful woman. I'm a powerful man. I'm just wondering.."  
  
"If I'd be interested in dumping DX for you. Well, Vince, as much as I'd love that…wait, no I wouldn't. I hate you. I hate your lies, your deception, and I hate the way you treat people. Now, I will not be straightening out for you. I will not working for you personally. I like DX. DX and I are a good fit." Chyna leaned across the desk and grabbed McMahon by his neck tie. "Don't fuck with us."  
  
McMahon gulped. "Understood, Chyna. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."  
  
"Good," Chyna released McMahon and left his office.  
  
"That bastard actually believed I'd turn on you guys! He actually thought I'd…where in hell are Jesse and Billy?"  
  
"McMahon's office," Hunter answered. "He wanted to meet with them."  
  
"He wants to meet with those two? With the Outlaws?" Chyna looked worried. "He's trying to turn us against each other. That's what he tried with me."  
  
"Chyna, it's the Outlaws," X-Pac assured her. "Why in the hell would they side with VINCE?"  
  
"You'll pay us HOW MUCH?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah, you saw the number of zeros, didn't you Mr. Gunn. We can be very persuasive when we want to." Vince held the check in front of the two men, teasingly.  
  
"That's a lot of zeros," Jesse observed. "A whole lot of zeros."  
  
"So, what do you two say?"  
  
Jesse and Billy looked at each other. "We'll think about it."  
  
Vince smiled. "Well then…"  
  
Suddenly Jesse stood up. "Thought about it. We're in."  
  
"Chyna, no last name. Found in the middle of a deserted sector three years ago, trained as a fighter pilot. Doesn't talk about her past much, assumed traumatic. Call name: Ninth Wonder of the World. Member of a wild group of pilots affectionately known as Degeneration X, fellow members, boyfriend 'Triple H' Hunter Hernst Helmsley, 'X-Pac' Sean Waltman, 'Road Dogg' Jesse James and 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn. Former member 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels. Chyna has more combat kills than any other woman in history. Is capable of incredible damage when she wants to be," Anglica smirked at Paul as she finished. "And her favorite color is pink."  
  
"Very good. Now how are you going to kill her?"  
  
"I was thinking with a gun. Or a knife. Either way works."  
  
"You might need a plan with this one Ang. It could get dangerous, I don't feel like losing you."  
  
"What are the odds? I get in, I get out. It's that simple. As long as no one lets it slip, we're fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Because this is the most dangerous mission we've ever sent you on. Even more dangerous than that little incident involving the OMEGA sector."  
  
The voice in the back of Angelica's head wouldn't let go of that little comment. "Yes, the OMEGA center. Bad business down there. Almost ran into friends of my little companion," Angelica tapped her forehead. "Honestly, is there no way to get rid of her for good?"  
  
"We're working on it, we have several of our finest on it. But until then, make sure you keep shooting up. If she's as strong as she seems to be now, one day without the drug could force her out. And we don't want that, do we?"  
  
Angelica shook her head. "I'll take care of it. And I'll take care of Chyna. Tonight."  
  
"All I'm saying is that I don't like the Outlaws meeting with him," Chyna explained. "He can be convincing when he wants to. Extremely. And Jesse and Billy are…Jesse and Billy."  
  
"I see your point," Hunter assured her. "But it's nothing to worry over. McMahon would have to have a pretty sweet offer to cut them for them to switch sides."  
  
"He cut Shawn a pretty sweet deal," Chyna muttered.  
  
"Yeah, and he's an asshole," X-Pac answered her. "A complete asshole."  
  
"On McMahon's payroll," Hunter reminded his two friends. "Which makes him doubly dangerous in the long run. He's got resources we don't."  
  
"Doesn't McMahon realize that we're all really on the same side here? When he's not after us, he's after Austin! Just because we happen to have different styles of getting the job done." Chyna blew a stray hair out of her face. "I'm sick of it guys."  
  
"Well, McMahon's sick of our crazy little antics. Like that whole spray paint on Rocky's cruiser…" Hunter looked at X-Pac.  
  
"It was the Outlaws!" he protested. "And what are you pissed off about? I was only standing guard. Besides, you two were busy mooning those assholes through the window to the conference room during a meeting."  
  
Chyna stifled a giggle. Hunter smirked. "Okay, okay. We've had our times…"  
  
"New York," Chyna spat out in between giggles. "That was…"  
  
"Bad Chyna!" Hunter laughed back at her. "Very bad!"  
  
"'Jesse, Billy!'" X-Pac mimicked. "'Get out of there! We've gotta go!'"  
  
The memory, involving a three AM bar visit, Hunter in a shot for shot contest and a manhole cover made the three burst out laughing. As they continued, a blonde head poked itself into the room.  
  
"Can you three keep it down? I'm on the phone!" McMahon's personal… whatever she was other than eye candy…Sable yelled in. She huffed and went back to talking.  
  
"Ignore her, she's not really bad!" Sable's sister Tori bounced into the room. "She's…well she's so smart, and sexy, and powerful, and I want to be just like her!"  
  
"TORI!" Sable yelled. "GET IN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS I MADE!"  
  
"Coming!" The girl yelled. "You guys'll see one of these days." She bounded out.  
  
X-Pac watched in disgust. "Stop me if I ever try to fuck her."  
  
"If I'm still around, I'll make sure you don't," Chyna promised.  
  
That evening, Angelica arrived at the main base with her instructions. Get in. Kill Chyna. Get out. Have champagne and strawberries.  
  
She found the back entrance, which according to the diagrams they'd hacked was the least well guarded. She surveyed the scene. Two guards. Both armed with 3 kinds of rifles.  
  
"How can you shoot what you can't catch?" Angelica whispered before beginning her assault on the base.  
  
At the exact same time, Hunter, Chyna and X-Pac still had no idea where in the hell the Outlaws had gotten too. Hunter heard his com buzz and opened it to see what was going on.  
  
"Hunter? It's Shane. Dad and I would like to speak to you and the rest of your friends there with you. Why don't you head to Dad's office?"  
  
"Alright, Shane," Hunter growled. "But only if we then have permission to shove that silver spoon up your ass."  
  
"Don't take long,"  
  
"Come on," Hunter sighed. "We've gotta go get pissed off."  
  
"Ah, Degeration X. How good to see the three of you," Vince gestured to three chairs in his office. "Care to sit?"  
  
Hunter, Chyna, and Sean just looked at each other, then looked back at McMahon.  
  
"Alright. I see this is going to be awkward."  
  
"Where are the Outlaws?" Chyna asked.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know?"  
  
McMahon smiled as he gestured to two backwards chairs in his office. The chairs spun around to reveal Jesse and Billy.  
  
In three piece suits.  
  
"Well, then, I suggest your ass call somebody," Billy smirked at his former friends.  
  
There was mass confusion as the security team quickly became aware that their first line of defense had been breeched. Head of Security Ken Shamrock was quickly on his com to anyone who would listen. "SECURITY BREECH! SECURITY BREECH!" he yelled, falling to the ground to protect himself from the shots being fired.  
  
"You assholes," Sean shook his head at the Outlaws.  
  
"Uh-uh. Well paid assholes," Jesse pointed out. "You gotta do, what you've gotta do. So, William here and I made a choice."  
  
"A stupid choice! You know he's just going to use you until you screw up!"  
  
"And he's going to pay us well in the mean time." Jesse smirked  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Hunter yelled, jumping at them. Chyna reached out and restrained him.  
  
"That won't solve anything." She reasoned. Once Hunter was restrained, she jumped at Jesse, yelling "BUT THIS WILL!"  
  
Hunter and Sean both rolled their eyes and held on to Chyna. She fought against them. "Let me at them! I'll rip those braids out of your goddamn head!"  
  
Stephanie McMahon was just finishing up her final report when an alert popped up on her screen. She clicked it open and gasped, then ran for her father's office.  
  
"Let me go! I'm gonna…!" Chyna was seething when Stephanie made it to her father's office.  
  
Steph looked at Chyna and gulped. She looked around the room, then went to her father. "Dad, there's a problem. Security breech. Three levels already. Two in the past ten minutes. Twenty officers dead." She stopped. "You know what this sounds like, don't you?"  
  
"Sounds like someone's going to need my help to survive," Vince smirked at the remaining members of DX.  
  
"Actually, Dad, it sounds like Angelica."  
  
Vince stopped whatever he was about to say next, his schemes stopped in their tracks. He sat down, gripping his desk.  
  
"So, they've finally sent her after me?"  
  
"Um…actually, from what I can see, she's not headed here."  
  
Vince exhaled.  
  
"She's heading for the women's quarters. Specifically Chyna's room."  
  
"Well, well, well," Shane snickered. "Looks like you need a little protection, huh Chyna? Now I'm sure the Outlaws would be willing…"  
  
Shane was silenced with a blow from behind compliments of Jesse. He smiled at Vince and shrugged. "Of course we're willing. This was a gag." Jesse then held up the check Vince had signed. "And this is a fucking big check. Thank you!"  
  
The five ran out of the room, heading presumably for Angelica. Vince sat down and opened his com. "Sable."  
  
"Yes Mr. McMahon?"  
  
"Get some people to Chyna's room. I hate to lose her. And cancel that last check I wrote to the Outlaws."  
  
Angelica finally found her way through the compound to Chyna's room. She paused outside the door, ready to kick it in.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Angelica spun around, gun in front of her.  
  
Chyna knocked the gun out of Angelica's hands. "I'd have to pay for that door."  
  
"You're not gonna live long enough, bitch!" Angelica jumped Chyna.  
  
Chyna dodged Angelica, then turned to face her once more.  
  
Before anything else could happen, Angelica felt the Outlaws grab her from behind. She kicked over her left shoulder, forcing Billy to let go, then dropped Jesse flat. She charged Chyna again, only to have Hunter grab her around the waist. She relaxed, let the grip loosen a bit, then somehow escaped it.  
  
She rolled to where her gun had fallen and picked it up, once more aiming for Chyna. She fired, forcing Chyna to back flip until the ammo was gone.  
  
"Dammit!" Angelica screeched, checking the gun. As she did, Chyna used four handsprings and landed in front of Angelica.  
  
"Bad girl," Chyna announced as she punched Angelica clean in the face.  
  
Angelica drew back, then shook it off. Chyna looked amazed. "What the hell?"  
  
"High tolerance for pain," Angelica bragged before spin kicking at her opponent. Chyna caught her ankle, then dropped to sweep kick her. Angelica fell, but rolled backwards back into a standing position. Chyna recovered quickly as well, getting ready for the next attack.  
  
Angelica smirked. "I'm ready to go. Let's move it. Let's…" she gasped and grabbed at her side. "Didn't think this would take so long."  
  
Chyna looked at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"None of your damn business! Now, let's…get…ready…"  
  
She fell over as Hunter hit her from behind. "To suck it." he finished for her.  
  
She tried to get back up. "This shouldn't be happening…" Angelica groaned. "I'm in control. I'm in charge. I'm…"  
  
Her voice tone changed, softer. Her eyes teared up. "Losing," she finished as she passed out.  
  
Jeff Hardy gripped his side in pain as he sat up in bed. Damn it, how did he get this hurt during that TLC mission and Matt didn't? He was the only one stuck here, bandaged and sore as hell, while the other guys got to go have more fun.  
  
It was time to stand up, he decided. This sitting and waiting was killing him. He rolled out of bed, groaning, and softly padded down the hallway.  
  
An open door and a shock of bright red hair caught his eyes. "Lita?" he called into the room to the girl.  
  
Lita, wiping the tears from her eyes, turned around. "Jeff?" she asked.  
  
"It's really you?" He cried. "I don't believe it! It's you! I haven't seen you since!" Jeff gripped his side again. "Ouch."  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"A little sore. Matt and I took some pretty bad shit the other night," he noticed Lita's black eye. "And so did you I see."  
  
"Oh," she touched her eye, "no, that's…it's not what it looks like."  
  
"It looks like you punched in the face. And from the looks of you…" he glanced at her shoulder. "Nice tat by the way."  
  
"Oh…thanks. I got it a couple years back. It's…"  
  
"A dragon," Jeff nodded, then showed her his leg. "I got inked too."  
  
"That's cute," she grinned at her old friend. Then, she lowered her head. "Jeff I can't do this anymore. Look, I'm in here because I kinda went crazy."  
  
Jeff looked at her in shock. "What?"  
  
"You ever heard of an assassin named Angelica Congeniality?"  
  
"Yeah, who hasn't?"  
  
"Well, Jeff…that was me."  
  
"Sable! Sable!" Tori yelled after her older sister. "Sable, you…" she fell silent when she heard her sister on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, sure I'd love to see you tonight. Uh-huh. Yeah, I gotta shake my sister. Obnoxious little bitch. 'Ohhhh, Sable, you're so wonderful.' Like I need to be reminded. She's a clinging little boil on my ass."  
  
Tori fought back tears. Her big sister thought that about her? How?  
  
"Do I even need to mention the number of boys who are afraid of her because she's such a beast? I have to tell half of them that she didn't used to be a man. Yeah, really, she didn't. I'll see you later. Yeah, I promise."  
  
Sable hung up the phone and left her office to find Tori with tears in her eyes. "Where you listening to my pri…"  
  
She was cut off when Tori's right hand met her face.  
  
"I'm a beast? I'm scary? Well, you'd better be afraid," Tori warned, her voice warbling. She turned and stormed off.  
  
Chyna walked into the med lab to be met with a brunette she didn't quite recognize. "And you are?"  
  
"Ivory," she extended her hand. "Head of medical research out here. Good to see you, Chyna."  
  
"And you know who I am…how?"  
  
"I studied the experiments done on your synapse responses. Very interesting that you volunteered, especially with the possible repercussions…."  
  
"I didn't volunteer," Chyna informed her. "I was kinda forced into it, and it's a sore spot. Also, it's completely of off most records, so I assume you've really done your research."  
  
Ivory smirked. "I do my job, and I do it the best way I can. Now, you wanted to see me about Lita?"  
  
"Angelica."  
  
"Right…Lita. Let's just say that girl has a story that rivals yours. Seems her real name is Lita Dumas, she's done a bit of traveling but spent a great deal of her youth in the Cameron Sector."  
  
"Aren't those Hardy kids from around there?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently they're childhood friends. Lita's been reacquainted with Jeff since he's here getting patched up after TLC."  
  
"So, what made her a crazed killer?"  
  
"Drugs, brainwashing, and hormone therapy. Looks like Heyman's handy work. It's like a natural steroid, from the trace amounts left in her blood stream, endows the subject with intense drive, strength and pretty much robs them of all conscience. The body can actually make it itself if forced to, what she was shooting up was a catalyst. It's intriguing though, because in order to do this it creates a separate personality."  
  
"Creates a personality?"  
  
"Yes, creates it and forces it into dominance. Lita's was Angelica, crazy killer."  
  
"So, why's she Lita again?"  
  
"Well, it turns out that it's possible to build up a resistance to this stuff, after awhile your body doesn't make as much of the steroid as it did before. And Angelica was needing to take larger doses more often in order to keep Lita out of her way. She had to exert herself more than in previous times, so she burnt the drug up quicker. She ended up losing control and Lita took over again. She remembers everything Angelica has done, has the conscience to regret it all, but doesn't remember any of Angelica's skills."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She remembers killing, but doesn't know how. In all likelihood, she's practically harmless in hand to hand right now. And confused as anything."  
  
"Why in the hell would she volunteer for something like that?"  
  
"She didn't volunteer."  
  
Chyna was silent.  
  
"Heyman kidnapped her and performed the experiments without her consent. She hates the fucker as much as we do."  
  
Chyna was still silent. Then, "Can I talk to her?"  
  
"If you really want to. I don't know how she'll react, but it's worth a shot."  
  
"So, anyway, Matt's practically out of ammo, and D-Von's nowhere in sight, so I end up…" Jeff stopped short when he saw Chyna in the room. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," she said to him. Then, "Lita?"  
  
The redhead looked at the ground.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
Jeff looked from woman to woman until Chyna sighed and growled "Alone."  
  
He left.  
  
"Chyna…"Lita began, "I…it wasn't me. I know that sounds so stupid, but it wasn't…"  
  
"I know. I just talked to Ivory from the lab. She told me the whole story."  
  
"I…I feel…"  
  
"Used?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chyna sat down on the bed beside Lita. "Look, kid, lemme tell you a story. Something Angelica wouldn't have seen on any of my files. Around a year ago, a friend of mine and the boys turned on us, hooked up with McMahon. This was before the big banding together when the boys and I weren't even on the same page as Vinnie Mac. In fact, the five of us and Steve Austin were pretty much focused on bringing him and his little 'corporation' down. Well, this friend of ours had me kidnapped one night and dragged to a research facility. While I was there, do you know what they did to me?"  
  
Lita shook her head.  
  
"They rewired my nervous system. I ended up with reflexes like the ones you saw me use up there, but I was unstable. I became reclusive, I wouldn't talk to anyone. It took Hunter to bring me out of my shell again."  
  
Lita was still silent.  
  
"Look, what I'm trying to say here, is that even though I don't know exactly what you're going through right now, I'm closer to understanding than anyone else on this base. And I forgive you for what Angelica tried to do to me. I suggest you just put it behind you and move on. She's a different person who doesn't even have to exist anymore. Let her go."  
  
"I can't. There's no way I can make up for what she's done."  
  
"Sure there is. Fight against the bastard that created her."  
  
Lita looked intrigued.  
  
"Let them train you here. You'll be a big help to them, they need all the pilots they can get. You can help bring down Heyman."  
  
Lita smirked a bit. "I'll do it."  
  
"Um…Jesse? Billy?"  
  
The Outlaws heard Tori's voice and rolled their eyes. "Yeah, Tori?" Billy finally asked.  
  
"Have you guys tried cashing that check McMahon wrote you?'  
  
They laughed. "Nah, McMahon probably had your sister cancel that as soon as we turned on him."  
  
Tori smirked. "He did. And she's gonna be in big trouble when he finds out it wasn't canceled."  
  
Jesse and Billy looked at each other. Jesse looked at Tori. "You mean she didn't cancel it?"  
  
"Oh, hell no. She did it as soon as he called her. It's just not gonna look like that in the long run." Her smirk turned into a full- fledged smile. "How much is that for again?"  
  
Jesse showed her the check. She shrugged her shoulders. "That's a lot. But, I figured you could use some extra."  
  
"Lita Dumas, reporting for duty, sir!" Lita saluted her superior several years later. Her smile was huge as she awaited her assignment.  
  
"Lita, we've made an important decision about your future," McMahon faced her, grinning widely. "You've shown a great deal of improvement since you first came here. A great deal. You are one of our top pilots."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. McMahon," Lita nodded, that smile still on her face.  
  
"I have decided to position you in a sector where your talents would be most useful. Have you heard of Captain Chris Jericho?"  
  
"Why, yes. We were good friends while I was training here and he was being reassigned."  
  
"Well, that's good, because we're putting you under his command."  
  
Lita's eyes bugged. "You are?"  
  
"Yes, we're sending several of our best young talent out there. Yourself, your boyfriend Essa, at least, I think you're dating?"  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
"Ah, well, Edge and Christian as well, Dr. Stratus,"  
  
Lita winced.  
  
"And the Hardy brothers."  
  
"MATT AND JEFF?" Lita screamed.  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?"  
  
"Not at all!" Lita salute again.  
  
"Well, go pack. You leave tomorrow."  
  
Lita ran out of the office to her friends. "Matt, Jeff, we're being assigned together! Border patrol!"  
  
The boys looked at each other, then at their ecstatic friend. "Um, Lita, you do know what border patrol is, right?" Matt asked.  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"It's the most dangerous job out there. Risky business. They don't put people out there unless…"  
  
Jeff broke in. "Unless they want rid of you. We were worried they were gonna do this to us...Really worried…"  
  
"About?" Lita asked.  
  
"You got too good. They're getting you out of the way and trying to get you killed. And they're doing the same to us."  
  
Lita stopped. "No…"  
  
"Yeah…I wouldn't be surprised if I knew exactly who was behind this…."  
  
"STEPHANIE?" Chyna shouted at Hunter. "You came out here to tell me you're dumping me to stay married to HER?"  
  
"Chy…it's…."  
  
"You ASSHOLE!" Chyna yelled. "You let her stick me out here, didn't you? I was getting too close to beating you! I was about to fly a level 19 and you got scared! After everything I did for you!"  
  
"Chyna…"  
  
Chyna walked down the hall angrily as Hunter followed her, trying to explain something. "Don't bother, Hunter. Go back to your wife." Chyna finally turned around to face him, a scowl on her face. "And tell her I said 'Drop dead.'"  
  
"Has anyone seen Chyna?" Jericho asked the crew on evening a few months later.  
  
Lita looked at Matt and Jeff and shrugged. The rest of the crew looked perplexed. "Nope," Tori shook her head.  
  
Trish thrust out her chest. "She had to leave, headed back for base. They're reassigning her again."  
  
The other women of the ship rolled their eyes at Trish's actions.  
  
"Doesn't make sense," Jackie said. "She ain't the type to just run…not at all. Not like her at all."  
  
Chyna threw her head back and laughed as she flew off in her ship. She thought about the stack of cash she'd just received and flew as fast as she could for the bar she'd been told to be at.  
  
As she walked into the small place, she saw a familiar braid covered head and a blonde one beside it. She settled into a seat across the table from them. "And what took you so long?" she asked the Outlaws.  
  
"Simple Chy," Dogg answered. "Had to wait awhile before cashing Vinnie Mac's check. That's it, the fruit of DX's labor. Enough to retire on."  
  
Chyna counted her share of the cash again. "You know we're in deep shit for this, right?"  
  
Both men laughed. "Yeah, worse comes to worse we'll blame it on Sable. She was responsible for the money after all."  
  
Chyna put her feet up on a chair next to her. "So, this is what McMahon would have paid us to side with him?"  
  
"With a few numbers fudged compliments of Tori," Billy smirked. "And she got hers too, though she's opted to stay in for fear of getting caught." He took a swig of his beer. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, we've got three Degenerates, a shit load of money, and nobody to tell us what to do," Dogg shrugged. "I'd say pretty much whatever we want." 


End file.
